Favorite Memories
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Ron's favorite memories will always be about Fred and George. Graphic Fred/Ron/George. One-Shot.


**Title:** Favorite Memories  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Fred/Ron/George  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Graphic Sex, Slash, Threesome, Incest  
**Note: **I've wanted to write a threesome story between these three for the longest time, and I finally got the motivation to do it, thanks to AlwaysPadfoot's Forbidden Relationship Competition. It's mostly a PWP, but there is a little bit of a plot to it- I guess. Anyway, it is obviously incest, so if this offends you, then please don't waste your time reading and flaming. Otherwise, hope you enjoy!

XXX

Summer was a time when students could relax and take a break from the monotony of school and homework. Most people loved the free time they had to enjoy themselves, but three of the Weasley boys liked summer for a very different reason. When the Burrow was silent and everyone asleep, Ron quietly snuck into Fred and George's room. He locked the door behind him, and the twins immediately cast silencing charms.

George and Ron's lips met in a desperate kiss, while Fred began to pull the younger Weasley's clothes off. Four hands worked their way across his bare, exposed chest, and Ron felt like his skin was on fire. When George pulled his lips away from Ron's to nibble on his ear, Ron exhaled sharply. "I missed this," he breathed.

"Us too,"

"Little brother," George started, and Fred finished.

It sometimes drove Ron crazy when they did that, but right now, he really couldn't care less. Their clothes were quickly stripped off and thrown to the side. Ron began to kiss Fred; their tongues intertwining and tasting every inch of the other's mouth. George started to feel impatient that they were still standing, so he took control.

"Fred, lie on your back. Ron, get on top of him." The two did as they were told. Ron positioned himself above Fred as George got behind him. They both cast lubrication spells, and Ron slowly pushed into his older brother. Fred hissed in pain and he gritted his teeth at the intrusion. Ron continued to push himself farther in at an agonizingly slow rate. By the time his length was fully immersed in the elder Weasley, George pushed his own member into Ron's awaiting hole.

Ron bit his lip and his grip tightened on Fred's waist enough to leave a bruise. George waited a minute for Ron to get adjusted, and by then, Fred was done taking things slow. "For Merlin's sake, will you start shagging me already?" Ron smirked at his eagerness and slid out, before roughly shoving himself back inside, emitting a gasp from Fred. As Ron thrust in and out, George did the same and the three managed to find a sloppy rhythm.

They rocked against each other, and Ron tilted his head back in pleasure. George took the opportunity to bite and nip at his exposed neck. Fred grabbed his own throbbing dick that already had a few drops of precum oozing out, and began to jack himself off at the site above him. Ron was hitting a spot inside him that made him see stars.

The warmth of Fred's hole around his penis and George's dick thrusting inside him in just the right way sent Ron spiraling over the edge. His seed spilled out as he moaned in pleasure "Ge, Forge!" His orgasm shook his body as he clenched his hole, and the tightening around his cock caused George to reach his own completion, followed quickly by Fred.

The three boys panted as they tried to catch their breath, the sweat slick on their bodies. George pulled out of Ron and collapsed on the bed, with Ron following suit and laying down in the middle of the twins. A few silent moments passed when Fred finally spoke up. "So…Forge, huh?" Ron blushed a deep crimson. He hadn't even meant to say it. It just came out in the heat of the moment.

George grinned. "I like it, Fred. I think that'll be our new nickname."

"Yes, much better than Gred, George."

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over him. "We shouldn't be doing this, you know." The twins' smiles faded, and they both turned their gaze to the ceiling, their expressions now serious. "I know" they said quietly in unison.

"It's wrong," continued Ron, but even as he said it, he couldn't force his heart to feel it. "It doesn't feel wrong," Fred practically whispered, and George nodded in agreement. "But if the family ever found out…" Ron didn't finish his sentence. He shuddered at the thought of anyone ever finding out. His parents, his other brothers, Ginny -they would all hate them.

They would hate them for feelings that they couldn't even control. It wasn't fair. Ron never wanted this. He never wanted to fall for his twin brothers. It was wrong on so many levels. Aside from not only being related, which was bad enough, he had fallen for not one, but two of his brothers. Yet despite this, when they were together, it felt strangely right. He knew it shouldn't, but it did.

"We can't do this forever, you know? One day, we will all have to move on and get married, and this will all just be a memory." The twins both turned to face Ron and put their hands on either side of his chest. "Then let's make it a good one," said George.

"We may not have forever, but we have now," Fred continued, and Ron allowed himself to smile. The twins were right. They had now, and maybe that was enough. Their hands were roaming farther and farther down and Ron could feel their already hardening cocks pushing up against him. His smile widened.

"Well if that's the case, then let's make some more memories, Forge." The twins grinned. "I like the way you think, little brother." Fred connected their lips together while George began to kiss his way down Ron's chest, and Ron couldn't help but think that these would always be his favorite memories.

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? I'm terrible at writing Fred and George, but I tried, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. Please review!


End file.
